John Patton
John Patton (July 12, 1935 in Kansas City, Missouri – March 19, 2002 in Montclair, New Jersey), a Jazz, Blues and R&B pianist and organist, often known by his nickname, Big John Patton, was one of the most in-demand hard bop and soul jazz organists during the golden era of the Hammond B-3 organs between 1963 and 1970.class=artist|id=big-john-patton-p112832|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic biography He was a major figure in the development of the funk and blues rooted jazz style known as soul jazz and is considered a roots player who inspired the acid jazz movement. [Obituary - Big John Patton JazzHouse.orgBig John Patton - Jazzateria.com He recorded extensively for Blue Note, and performed or collaborated with Lloyd Price, Grant Green, Lou Donaldson, and John Zorn. His music evolved to incorporate modal and free jazz, without ever losing the basic, minimalist groove that he brought to it from the beginning.class=artist|id=big-john-patton-p112832|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic biography Biography John Patton, born in Kansas City, Missouri on July 12, 1935, was an American Jazz and Jazz fusion composer and performer whose work included "Funky Mama" and Along Came John.. He developed the nickname 'Big John," not because of his size, but because of a song. "'Remember the tune, 'Big Bad John'? ... yeah, well, that's what they started calling me and at first I didn't understand it but I love it now. It's just a name; if it's going to help you, then boogie on up in there!'"Big John Patton - Jazzateria.com Patton's mother was a church pianist who taught him how to play fundamentals.class=artist|id=big-john-patton-p112832|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic biography When he was about 13 years old, in 1948, he began to teach himself. He was inspired by the music he heard in KC, but he wanted to play beyond the Kansas City Jazz scene. After high school, he headed East and found professional work. In 1954 in Washington D.C., he found out that R&B star Lloyd Price was playing at the Howard Theater, and that Price had just fired his pianist, and needed a new player. John played a few bars from the introduction to 'Lawdy, Miss Clawdy.' He was given the job.Big John Patton - Jazzateria.com It was a relationship that would last until 1959. Big John Patton - AllAboutJazz.com "I learned everything with Lloyd, "Patton said. "I was his 'straw boss' and the leader and he dumped all this on me and that was an experience that I got a chance to deal with."Big John Patton - Jazzateria.com He recruited top players for Lloyd, including drummer Ben Dixon.Big John Patton - Jazzateria.com Dixon, another self-taught player, encouraged John to check out the Hammond B-3 organ when they played in clubs that had one. "Some of the clubs that we would play in would have an organ off to the side and every time I would have a chance to get with that organ, man, it was just fascinating to me...especially the bass line." Big John Patton - Jazzateria.com A man called 'Butts' first showed Patton how to set up the organ and find the right registrations.Big John Patton - Jazzateria.com When he moved to New York in late 1959, and began playing gigs around town.Big John Patton - AllAboutJazz.com Herman Green, a friend who played with Lionel Hampton's band, took him to a Hammond in Asbury Park, New Jersey, and helped him learn how to play it. Patton was fascinated with the differences in the nuance of the sound that an electric organ could produce. "Man, listen, it's so sensitive and it will reveal its secrets if you try to get up in there and learn it...and learn the sound and contact. You can't play it like a piano 'cause that's another thing all together - The notes are the same but, see, that electricity puts another 'jammie' on you, you know what I mean? You must deal with touch and so many other thing...and I was very frustrated as first."Big John Patton - Jazzateria.com Patton set up his own Hammond organ trio in 1959. [Obituary - Big John Patton JazzHouse.org Blue Note artist Ike Quebec became his mentor, introducing him into Blue Note and to one of the most important relationships in his career, with guitarist Grant Green.Big John Patton - Jazzateria.com "Grant is my love...I never heard nobody play the guitar like that brother...Grant started playing when he was about twelve and he was out there a long time...and I was so thrilled that I got a chance to play with him, man, but he was greedy, (like a) Gemini, (but) I was a mule...I didn't care; I sho' learned!"Big John Patton - Jazzateria.com He worked as a sideman for Lou Donaldson for three and a half years, until 1964.[Obituary - Big John Patton JazzHouse.org "He says 'Play the BLUES'," Patton recalled. "You don't mess with Lou 'cause Lou knows how to play the Be Bop and Blues and Rhythm and Blues ... I am very fortunate that I got a chance to spend that much time with him and I can't thank him enough." Big John Patton - Jazzateria.com During the 1960s in New York and on the road, Patton became one of the most recognizable figures in Jazz, and was a driving force of the sound of electric organ. He recorded for the Blue Note label with artists such as Harold Alexander and George Coleman on LPs such as Understanding'' and Accent on the Blues. He was a leader and a sideman for George Braith, Don Wilkerson and Lou Donaldson. Patton worked as a sideman for myriad other labels as well (See Discography). On one limelight recording "Hold On, I'm Coming," with Art Blakey, he appears under the pseudonym Malcom Bass. It was his work in the organ trio of guitarist Grant Green with drummer Ben Dixon in the soul-jazz fusion genre, though that he did some of his best and most ground-breaking work. He also worked with Johnny Griffin, Harold Vick and Clifford Jordan, and some of the early experimentalists, including many who worked with SunRa Records during its heyday: Trombonist Grachan Moncur III, guitarist James 'Blood' Ulmer, and saxophonists John Gilmore and Marshall Allen.[Obituary - Big John Patton JazzHouse.org Patton's style on the Hammond B-3 has been resistant to imitation because of its space and economy. Some have called it minimalist, but Patton claimed that he emulated the sounds of his favorite trumpet and reed players. "I love trumpet, I love trombone, I love reeds...I love it all...Musicians like Fred Jackson, Richard Williams, Grant Green, Ben Dixon and Johnny Griffin...I can go on and on ...This is where I got my concept..."Big John Patton - Jazzateria.com The Acid jazz movement in the 1980s caused a resurgence in interest in Patton's music in the UK. Blue Note released many sessions that had not previously been released. LPs such as Blue John with Grant Green and George Braith, (Listed as Braithwaite on the LP). Blue Note later released two forward-looking albums Boogaloo and Memphis New York Spirit. Patton made several trips to England where he was embraced by the Acid Jazz community.Big John Patton - Jazzateria.com Patton continued recording until the late 1990s. In these later years he developed a loyal following in both Japan and Europe, both of which he toured in addition to his dates in the United States. Several dates were recorded by collectors. In 2001, Patton performed "Money Jungle" with Ron Carter and Black Star for the Red Hot Organization's compilation album ''Red Hot + Indigo, a tribute to Duke Ellington, which raised money for various charities devoted to increasing AIDS awareness and fighting the disease. He died from complications arising from diabetes, in Montclair, New Jersey, on March 19, 2002.[Obituary - Big John Patton JazzHouse.org Discography As leader * Along Came John - BN 84130 (5/4/1963) * Blue John - BN 84143 (11/7&2/8/1963) * The Way I Feel - BN 84174 (19/6/1964) * Oh Baby! - BN 84192 (8/3/1965) * Let 'em Roll - BN 84239 (11/12/1965) * Got a Good Thing Goin' - BN 84229 (29/4/1966) * That Certain Feeling - BN 84281 (8/3/1968) * Boogaloo - BN 31878 (9/8/1968) * Understanding - BN 84306 (25/10/1968) * Accent on the Blues - BN 84340 (9/6&15/8/1969) * Memphis to New York Spirit - BN 35221 (9/6/69,2/10/70) * Soul Connection - NILVA 3406 (7/6/1983) * Blue Planet Man - PADDLE WHEEL (J) KICJ168 (12&13/4/1993) * Minor Swing - DIW 896 (21/12/1994) * This One's for Ja - DIW 919 (26/12/1995) * Eagle Eye Blues with George Braith - GEORGE BRAITH RECORDS (2001)'' As sideman * Lloyd Price - ''Specialty Tracks * Lloyd Price - ABC Tracks * Lou Donaldson - The Natural Soul - BN 84108 (9/5/1962) * Fred Jackson - Fred Jackson session - Inc. Cowbell boogie - BN 21484 (21/6/62) * Lou Donaldson - Good Gracious! - BN 84125 (24/1/1963) * Jimmy Smith - Rockin' the Boat - BN 84141 (7/2/1963) on tambourine * Grant Green - Blues for Lou - BN CDP7 21438 (20/2&7/6/63) * Johnny Griffin & Matthew Gee - Soul Groove - ATL 1431 (14/5/1963) * Grant Green - Am I Blue - BN 84139 (16/5/1963) * Harold Vick - Steppin' Out! - BN 84138 (27/5/1963) * Lou Donaldson - A Man with a Horn - BN CDP7 21436 (7/6/63) * Lou Donaldson - Signifyin' - CADET 724 (17/7/1963) * Don Wilkerson - Shoutin' - BN 84145 (29/7/1963) * Red Holloway - The Burner - PR 7299 (10/10/1963) * Lou Donaldson - Possum Head - CADET 734 (28/1/1964) * Art Blakey - Hold On I'm Coming - LIMELIGHT 86038 (27/5/66) under pseudonym "Malcolm Bass" * George Braith - Laughing Soul - PR 7474 (1/3/1966) * Grassella Oliphant - The Grass is Greener - ATL 1494 (1/3/1966) * Clifford Jordan - Soul Fountain - VORTEX 2101 (12/10/1966) * Grant Green - Iron City - COBBLESTONE 9002 (1967) * Johnny Lytle - Everything Must Change - MUSE 5158 (31/10/1977) * John Zorn - The Big Gundown - ELEKTRA/NONESUCH79139 (9/84-9/85) * John Zorn - Spillane - ELEKTRA/NONESUCH 79172 (8/86-9/87) * Jimmy Ponder - Mean Streets-No Bridges - MUSE 5324 (19/6/1987) * Jimmy Ponder - Jump - MUSE 5347 (28/3/1988) * Richard Pierson - Opening Statement - THE JAZZ LABEL LTD TJL001 (1997) References External links * Article (Jazz Organ Stories: John Patton) * John Patton discography on jazzlists.com * Obituary * Jazz Hammond organ trio Organissimo's site, from which the discography was taken